


Nuada In Exile

by Reinamarieseregon



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinamarieseregon/pseuds/Reinamarieseregon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a contest when I had a crush on him. Now I don't really love him as much as other elves but this was one of my beginning works when i was in the community</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuada In Exile

Nuada in exile contest

I knew I would be alone in my journey. Yet, I could not stand seeing Father   
Allow humans to have their way and territory. Those hollow creatures could not be trusted. The hurt in Nuala’s and Father’s faces was a cut to my heart, worse than any knife or dagger wound.   
“How could you have faith in them? They Killed---- slaughtered our brethren!” I shouted at The king. I did not feel any respect for this old befuddled fool. 

“They did, but war is meaningless. Please try to understand.” He replied in elven. A barrier between us……we understood each other and he always did use our language to talk to me. Why did he bother to? Today I could not feel calm. The king spoke the common tongue to hollow people but won’t oblige me. As if he cannot hear what I really want. 

“I don’t. I cannot. I will never return until you revoke the truce!” I growled, turning on my heel and leaving. Behind me my sister begged me to stay, to listen. My heart was heavy and leaden while I took my belongings.   
“Brother do not be rash. Don’t go! We can talk about this…. How can you go out alone? Let me go with you!” she pleaded, crying. Her arm on my shoulder almost softened my resolve. We had never been apart, unless I went on expeditions and wars. My twin sister was my bondmate, and I protective champion of her virginity. Who will protect her when I am not here?

“I cannot. Do not worry, I will be fine.” I stroked her tears, and my own vision was blurred. I swallowed the heat in my throat. “Hallien will be a good retainer, be careful and wary.” 

She held onto me, repeating not to go. I caressed the fine hair like my own. I did not intend to leave for many years, and I could send word if I missed my twin. She fell asleep, and I seized the chance to slip out. First, I told Hallien to take care of Nuala. “Your highness, please rethink this choice. With the truce, no more lives will be lost. And they are sad, your family will be broken.” He urged me, looking into my eyes. 

Wrath was fluid in my blood, and I could not think clearly. What did they care? Hallien stepped back, head down. My fingernails dug into my palms which stung. I did not want to hit him, this elf who was like my brother. So I made my voice deliberately soft. “I know. I don’t believe in human promises, those are scum. Our brethren are dead, what does it matter? Farewell.”

“Nuada! Please listen to me. The king is old, he cannot take this blow. He has been ill recently,” Hallien called to me. I was startled, usually they used my title but now my name? “Do not go yet. Stay but awhile.” He stopped behind me, I felt his shadow cross. 

If I turned back, my strength would falter, my resolve weak… so I marched on to the front doors. Farewell my home and people, but I shall come back when I am able to wage war on the scum. Nuala awoke, a tickling in my mind and shouted for me to stop. She was coming, she knew where I was. The sun was up as each step took me further away into the unknown. Our Bond remained fluid, and we could hear each other, to her pulse. I said not to come after me, she was unused to arduous journeys outside. Her telepathy was muted when I went into the deep forests everglades. 

The first nights alone were homesickness. I was always a loner, but my companions would be nearby. Now I had to be out here in the unknown world, with monsters, pooka, fey, dwarves, all the people I had yet to fathom. And of course, the bastards, I must find a way to destroy all of them! Would I cope? Or would I perish in the wilderness? Fortunately, what my teachers instructed and practical outfield trips had equipped me with survival skills. I could track animals, make fire, hunt and sought shelter easily. 

The word exile came to mind. Going off alone away from my lands. I smiled bitterly. For the criminals. Well, I could always return in a year or two. However, I changed my mind seeing how abused the fae were, hidden from those weaklings. Why should we hide, and become a lost civilization?the earth is also ours. I hate them so.


End file.
